During refueling of a watercraft (e.g., boat, personal watercraft, jet ski), one removes a fuel storage cap of the fuel storage/tank and fills the fuel storage/tank with fuel (e.g., gasoline). Because refueling of a watercraft is typically done on the water, there is a danger, especially if the water is rough, that the removed fuel storage cap can accidentally fall into the water and sink to the bottom of the body of water, making it difficult or impossible to locate and retrieve. The fuel storage cap is important because it prevents fuel in the fuel storage/tank from coming out of the tank and contaminating the body of water/environment and/or creating a flammability hazard, and prevents water from getting mixed into the fuel and damaging the engine of the watercraft.